Excapade B 02: One Step At A Time
by Arvendell
Summary: An argument, an open door, a stair, when combined, what will be the result?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I'm here again. I can't say I'm back in focus. Why? I'm just making an appearance because I need a break! I feel so tired! For the past few weeks that I didn't post here, in fact, even before I finished my previous story, I already feel worn out. Busy with a lot of things. Plus, it feels like we are being cooked here in the office! The AC broke down and haven't fixed yet (It's been weeks already! Gosh, the bureaucracy here is so irritating!). My head feels like its being hammered! I assume, when summer is over and we're dried up, the higher ups would finally have it fixed! :(

Anyway, how have you guys been? Hope you're in a better situation than me haha ;)

My 20th story is really short, two chapters only. I played around so don't take it seriously but rather have some fun ;). Either way, you **read it at your own risk!**

And, of course, I don't own the characters created by Konno Oyuki.

Still remember _Excapade B_'s difference with_ Excapade A_? I won't explain it again, okay? Though I think you didn't really need to remember before reading this so never mind haha

* * *

"**Excapade (B) 02: One Step At A Time"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What?" Satou Sei asked when she felt the elbow of her girlfriend, Mizno Youko, hit her side.

"Guess there's trouble," Youko said, gazing at the newly arrived couple, namely Ogasawara Sachiko and Fukuzawa Yumi.

Sei followed Youko's gaze and realized that there was something wrong to the usually sweet couple. Both Sachiko and Yumi held serious faces, standing a foot away from each other, which was really surprising because they were usually inseparable. The others at the living room must have noticed it too, because the other couples, Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino and Toudou Shimako and Nijou Noriko were exchanging furtive looks.

"Must be lovers' quarrel. Yumi-chan might not be satisfied last night. Or probably Sachiko. Yes, that could be it," Sei said rather seriously, only to earn another elbow from Youko, this time harder.

"Satou Sei, stop talking dirty," Youko growled.

"But I am dirty, Mizuno Youko," Sei responded with a chuckle, then quickly moved out of Youko's reach to avoid getting hit again.

---o---

"Something is wrong with that two," Yoshino muttered for Rei's ear to hear.

"It's as plain as a day no matter how they try to look casual," Rei said with a smirk, watching at the corner of her eye Sachiko and Yumi talked to Shimako and Noriko.

"Why do they even bother to try to hide it when they know that we can tell?" Yoshino added. It wasn't a question. It was merely an exasperated exclamation of someone who knew the persons in question too well.

"Let them do as they please. Pretty soon that two will make up anyway," Rei answered.

"I know that. You didn't have to tell me that," Yoshino said in mild irritation. Must Rei always tell her things that she already knew?

---o---

Shimako and Noriko shared a subdued smile.

"You're not worried that they would start arguing here?" Noriko whispered, her eyes not leaving Sachiko and Yumi who were talking to some of their friends, Torii Eriko, Matsudaira Touko and Arima Nana.

"Everyone here is used to them, I believe. Besides, there are too many of us present to stop them if they get violent," Shimako whispered back with a slight smile, fully aware that there was no way Sachiko and Yumi would get violent. That two just cared for each other so much to even think of physically hurting the other even if just a pinch. On second thought…

"You never know what they do when they are alone," Noriko said, covering her mouth to hide her giggles. She could plainly read what Shimako was thinking when she glanced at her.

Shimako was silent for a moment. "You are right. But I don't think the intention is to hurt the other, but rather, it's the other way round," she said as she too, giggled.

---o---

'Hey, hey, I know you're talking about us,' Yumi thought, seeing Shimako and Noriko trying to hide their giggles.

'I'm so glad we're amusing you,' Yumi added as she looked at Sachiko with the corner of her eyes. 'She's really hard-headed, isn't she?', she thought when she noticed Sachiko's posture. The latter's back was so straight as if on the ready for any attack, this time, the attack might come from her. She sighed.

To Sachiko, their disagreement might seem silly, but for her, it wasn't. It was just all about that trip.

Sachiko had a business trip abroad. The last time they talked about it, it was supposed to be a one-week trip only. However, this morning, when they talked about it again, she was surprised to learn that it had grown longer, this time, a month trip abroad. Wasn't it hard already that Sachiko would be away from her for a week? What more if a month? And to top it all, Sachiko had just arrived from another week-long trip two days ago. She wasn't back long yet and was going again? This time a longer trip?

She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't stop Sachiko from her trips because she understood the trips' importance to the business. All she was asking this morning was if it was possible to shorten the time, probably less than a month. But Sachiko got mad.

No.

That was harsh.

Sachiko got irritated by her question.

---o---

Sachiko kept on talking with their friends with divided attention. The other half of her attention was on Yumi who was talking animatedly to Rei and Yoshino.

'She can still act like that even if we're having an argument? You're really not giving up, are you?', she thought.

Wasn't Yumi supposed to understand that her trip abroad was important? It was her responsibility.

She too, didn't want to be away from Yumi just right after arriving from a week-long trip. And she had only learned not long after she was back that the trip abroad would extend for a month rather than the first plan to stay there for a week. And when Yumi protested about the month-long trip, she went rather defensive, mostly because of her guilt of leaving Yumi alone again. If it was only possible, she wanted to bring Yumi with her. However, Yumi couldn't leave right away from her job. She had a lot of projects to attend to, because her Yumi was already making a name in her profession, making her heart swelled with pride. Yumi was very good at her job. And people at the society which now Yumi belonged to because of her, had started to realize that she, Ogasawara Sachiko, had a gem in her hands. Leaving that aside though, their jobs were now taking most of their time. But wouldn't they work it out?

She glanced at Yumi who avoided her gaze. She straightened her back. If Yumi was being stubborn, then so be it.

---o---

Sachiko and Yumi's quarrel, whatever it was, was affecting the mood at the supposed to be happy gathering at Sei and Youko's house. Even if the others knew how to tread on Sachiko and Yumi's moods, slowly, it was getting on them.

"Sachiko and Yumi-chan, you better fix whatever your drama is about because it's making my head ache," Youko told the arguing couple straightly after another indirect heated exchanged between the two.

Both Sachiko and Yumi were surprised at first, before Yumi's expression turned into an apologetic one. However, Sachiko's reaction was different. The latter's expression turned dark.

"If you're having a head ache looking at my face, Onee-sama, I apologize. Please excuse me."

With that, Sachiko headed to the door, leaving everyone in surprised.

"I think I'm going too. I'm sorry, everyone, Youko-sama, Sei-sama. Please excuse us," Yumi apologized once more, though her face held a serious look this time.

As soon as Yumi closed the door behind, everyone looked at each other's stunned faces. Surely they were used to Sachiko being stubborn most of the time, but for her to leave like that, then it must be really bad. And then there was Yumi too, who looked equally serious.

"I think I got it all wrong. Their fight must be bad this time," Yoshino broke the silence. The others nodded their agreement.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Touko said. "We should give them time to talk alone. That's probably what they need this time."

"Touko-chan is right."

Silence enveloped the room as they pondered about what just happened, before Sei broke the silence with a merry laughter, making the rest roll their eyes, wondering what mischief was on the blonde's mind again.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter next time. I won't rush things ;) And don't expect a lot, okay?

Mother Nature, please blow the wind a little stronger! It's so hot!!!

_24 March 2009_

_4:25 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I forgot that I posted something in FFN. It slipped my mind as I was bombarded with work, work, and work ;(

Since I'm not really supposed to post anything yet (but couldn't help myself when I was so tired with work already haha ;), this chapter/story won't be followed by anything for another couple of weeks or so.

Each _Excapade_ is a stand-alone story unless I put the word "sequel" at the A/N of the first chapter of the story. And, there are circumstances that differentiate _Excapade A_ from _B_.

And as I've said last time, don't take the story seriously and just have fun reading, okay? ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

Sachiko drove the car quietly, just as Yumi kept her silence at the passenger's seat. Both were lost in their own little world, mostly thinking about each other. Though they had a disagreement, unconsciously, the thought of being separated from each other when they had the chance to be together was not acceptable.

Once back in their house, they both made their way to the door in silence. And once inside and was safe from anyone's eyes, if anyone could see them anyway with their high fence and with the security around, they just stood at the door, facing each other, still in silence.

"So, are you giving up now?" Sachiko asked coldly, breaking the long silence.

"No. Are you?" Yumi responded in equally cold voice.

They eyed each other with stubborn look, not backing out from each other's gaze. Both wanted to make the other gave up. Why they were being stubborn, they wouldn't admit to each other yet. For Sachiko, she wasn't used to giving up when challenged. For Yumi, it was time to stand for something, even if only for once in a while.

The staring contest lasted for a couple of minutes, before new reaction adorned the faces of the two. Sachiko sighed just as Yumi shook her head, before their faces slowly broke into a grin. It was so silly to fight, they thought in unison. It wouldn't do them any good if they would continue to fight. If Sachiko needed to leave, then they had to make the best of their time instead of wasting it.

"You are stubborn, Yumi," Sachiko accused even as her eyes gleamed, not with anger but of something else.

"No. You are, Sachiko," Yumi answered as she moved closer to Sachiko until their bodies fitted each other.

"Are you giving up now?" Sachiko asked as she leaned her body closer to Yumi.

"Well, how about you?" Yumi asked in return, bringing her lips closer to Sachiko's but didn't touch it.

The two engaged into another staring contest, before their lips met hungrily, almost bruising, just as their hands hurriedly took off each other's clothes. It was as if they were in a race with time, though in a way, they were with Sachiko having to leave soon. They had wasted precious times already so they worked on each other like they had never done before. As they make their way towards their bedroom, they bumped here and there, just as one by one their clothes were discarded along the way. When they reached their bed, they were both as bared as they were born, and their hands were freer to roam each other's body.

---o---

"Wait," Youko called when Sei was about to ring the doorbell to Sachiko and Yumi's house.

"What? Don't tell me you changed your mind?" Sei asked with raised brows.

"The door is open," Youko explained as she pushed the door. In the end, after Sachiko and Yumi left their place, they couldn't help but worry so to have everyone at eased, she had let Sei dragged her to follow the other couple. Though she wasn't thinking about Sachiko and Yumi during the trip as she feared for her own life at the drive towards here.

Sei grinned inwardly when Youko scowled at her. No doubt the latter was still pissed about what she had done. To prevent an impending lecture, she pulled Youko inside the house.

"You're right. They probably fought right after they arrived, forgetting to close the door. It's a good thing that they have security here," Sei said as they stepped inside. Then she frowned at seeing Yumi's coat at the floor near the front door.

"What is this thing doing here?"

Youko had no answer to that as they walked further inside the house. When they reached the living room, another coat was on the floor.

"This is Sachiko's."

Frowning, Youko picked it up and started to walk again, only to be stopped by Sei.

"What?"

Sei pointed near the foot of the stairs where a shirt and pieces of broken figurine were scattered.

Their hearts skipped a beat.

"Do you think something happened?" Youko asked worriedly as she thought over the things they knew. The door wasn't locked. And then pieces of broken figurine lay on the floor. There was no way Sachiko or Yumi would just leave it like that unless…wait…there were guards at the gate. Surely they would have known if someone trespassed in this house.

"Maybe they started throwing things at each other when they arrived," Sei joked, trying to cover her own worry and in doing so, earned an angry glare from Youko. She raised her hand in surrender and then reached for Youko's hand again. They just couldn't help but feel worry about the arguing couple.

Holding on to each other and hearts thumping in their chests, Youko and Sei climbed the stairs. Along the way, another shirt was on the handrail. They both looked at each other in puzzlement and anxiousness, before they proceeded quietly, only to stop dead when they reached the top of the stairs.

There at the floor, a lacy bra lay, and not too far away, towards Sachiko and Yumi's bedroom, lay another one. They looked at each other with wide eyes, glanced at the slightly opened door to the bedroom where they could hear…

Youko covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and put the other into Sei's when the latter snickered without bothering to cover the sound. All their worries had completely disappeared and were replaced by amusement. If only they weren't so worried earlier, then they would have guessed already what was truly happening with the couple everyone was worried about.

Slowly, quietly, the two retraced their steps, both trying hard not to laugh out loud. A few steps before they reached the bottom of the stairs, a strangled scream startled them, making them missed a step with surprised. In split seconds, they found themselves on the floor, hurting yet laughing at the same time.

"I've never heard her scream before," Sei managed to say amidst the hurt in her bottom and hips and of her laughter.

"Neither had I," Youko said as she held her hurting arm. "Let's get out of her. She will skin us alive if she finds out that we're here."

---o---

"Yumi, did you hear something?" Sachiko asked as she caught her breath.

"Yes. It seems your screams are getting louder with each…" Yumi trailed off and kissed Sachiko's lips teasingly, before she dropped beside the latter and hugged her tight.

"Hmp," Sachiko pouted and dismissed her question. It must be her imaginations.

"So, one week and two days?" Yumi asked, turning to face Sachiko.

"How about three weeks and two days?"

Yumi pouted.

"One week and five days."

"That's a very short time, Yumi."

"Two weeks and no more," Yumi said with finality, turning her eyes away from Sachiko.

"Yumi…"

Sachiko gazed at the side of her lover's face. She could see the seriousness in Yumi's face. She sighed. She didn't want to fight with her again. It was really hard for the both of them whenever they were fighting.

"Yumi."

"Yes?" Yumi asked, not looking at Sachiko but rather of the ceiling, as if it was more interesting than the person beside here.

"Yumi, look at me."

Sachiko's voice was firmer this time. Despite herself, Yumi turned to face Sachiko. Old habits die hard. Whenever Sachiko used stern voice, she couldn't help but be like when they were younger, the little sister who followed her big sister's words. She was pleasantly surprised when she turned and was kissed passionately in the lips.

"Sa…chi…ko…" Yumi breathed.

"Two weeks and five days and that's final," Sachiko said when she caught her breath after that passionate kiss.

"N-no."

Smiling mischievously, Sachiko leaned over Yumi and briefly kissed her. Her smile widened when Yumi's lips followed hers.

"That's not fair, Sachiko!" Yumi complained with a cute pout. Sachiko was using underhand tactic.

"I beg to disagree. I seem to remember someone who used the same thing to me when she didn't want me to attend a conference," Sachiko said, her brows raised, challenging Yumi to contradict her words.

"Two weeks and two days then," Yumi said with a pout. When Sachiko remained quiet, she sighed. "Alright. Two weeks and four days but I want something."

Sachiko's eyes twinkled.

"Agreed. I know just the right thing to give you."

"Really?" Yumi asked with a smile, waiting for Sachiko to say something more. Her eyes widened, however, when she finally saw the mischief in her lover's eyes. "No way…"

"I think you'd take that back later, love," Sachiko teased, draping her hand on Yumi's back and caressed its softness.

"Aren't we going back to Youko-sama and Sei-sama's pl…ooh…" Yumi's question turned into a delicious moan as Sachiko's other hand touched a sensitive part of her body.

"I don't think your body agrees with you, love," Sachiko whispered huskily as she watched in Yumi's body fascination. Just like she loved to do, she showered Yumi with light kisses that ended in one of the peaks eagerly waiting for her attention.

"They…can…wait…then…" Yumi moaned as she held Sachiko in place.

---o---

"What on earth happened to you?" Eriko asked in surprised at seeing Sei's walk and Youko's arms.

The others eyed the two in surprised, too, which turned into a frown when Sei started laughing hysterically while Youko merely giggled.

"You don't have to ask," Youko said.

"Don't tell me Sachiko had you two chased by her security?" Eriko said sarcastically, which only made Youko and Sei laughed all the more.

"No matter what, I don't believe Sachiko would do that unless we took Yumi-chan away from her," Youko said as she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Then explain properly," Eriko growled. There was no way she would let Sei and Youko away with it. It seemed so interesting.

---o---

"Oh. Hi there. We thought you're not coming back," Sei greeted happily when she opened the door and found Yumi and Sachiko standing outside. She smirked when she saw the two's hands joined together.

"I see you've made up. Good. Come in."

As they settled back inside Youko and Sei's house hours later after they left, Yumi eyed the others uncomfortably. There was something in their eyes, their smiles, their actions that was making her feel uneasy. What was it?

Sachiko noticed the others exchanging looks and smiles plus their gestures. Frowning, she turned her gaze to Youko who appeared nonchalant, and to Sei who wasn't stopping from snickering. Though Sei was cracking jokes with Yoshino, she didn't believe that Sei's merriment was on those jokes but rather on another…

Sachiko's eyes widened. The thud she heard at their house earlier…she blushed and turned to Yumi who must have realized it too because her face was equally red. When the others noticed them blushing, they broke into laughter.

"It's not funny," Yumi protested.

"What is not funny, Yumi-chan?" Sei teased, making the two blushed all the more.

"Stop laughing!"

"Yumi-chan, you and Sachiko really never fail to amuse me. That's why I like the two of you the best," Sei continued, holding her stomach as she laughed really hard.

Both Sachiko and Yumi glared at the others at the room, particularly to Sei.

"Don't worry. Youko and I never told them the details, about how one step at a time…" Sei trailed on purpose and ran away just as both Sachiko and Yumi moved towards her.

"Sei-sama!!!"

"Aahhh!!!"

_

* * *

---Wakas---_

* * *

A/N: See a pattern in the stories for _Excapade B_? If you didn't, it's okay. There's no need to confuse yourself and ask me about it because…sigh.

And remember when I asked Mother Nature to blow the wind a bit stronger? That night, my request was granted in the form of rain ;) And since then, we are experiencing periodic rains so I'm happy because the temperature is cooler. Having rains during the summer time is probably another manifestation of climate change.

Well, bye again. I'm off for a week-long vacation (hopefully I can really have a vacation and that I won't have a hard time with the travel ;)

I'm going to the farm and the beach! And I'll see my family after one year and 4 months! And to see friends after who-knows-how-many-years-already (I feel like an old person haha)! The last time I was home, it was due to something sad. Now, I'm all for fun and rest and recovery! Hmm…and maybe, just maybe, be able to read/write stories, who knows. Nah, I'll just edit the stories I mentioned at the end of my previous _Excapade _;)

Until next time! ;)

Just thought of something. Is today April fool's day? Hmm…

_---Arvendell---_

_01 April 2009_

_5:40 PM_


End file.
